


Dreaming of her

by Mikadosa



Series: What do you dream of? [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, But will i give them to him?, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast is a sub, Denial of Feelings, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Femdom, POV Caleb Widogast, Pining, Praise Kink, Safewords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikadosa/pseuds/Mikadosa
Summary: Slowly resting on the side of one of the beds, he breathed, for what felt like the first time that evening.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: What do you dream of? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	1. Her hands were cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is a second POV of the fic 'Dream of me.' in the series 'What do you dream of?' Please check it out for semi context and time between timeskips!

_Schiesse_ Pain had radiated through Caleb’s chest, only waning once the Mighty Nein had finished travelling and they had walked into the Inn. Desperately trying to ignore the pain as they discussed possible room sharing - Caleb quietly inspected the wound on his ribs after carefully making sure he wasn’t gaining anyone’s attention. _’My rib must be broken’_.

Beaureguard and Yasha had settled on sharing a room after Jester had paid for a whole “Super duper fancy room~” for herself, Fjord and Caduceus must have discussed sharing a room on the way over, as they silently agreed on splitting the cost.  
“One room, two beds, please.” Caleb placed the gold down on the bar, feeling Nott slip a few coins into his pocket as he spoke to the barkeep.

The party settled at a table, ordering some food for themselves; Jester, bid the group goodnight, skipping on the food to get some extra hours in bed, saying she was “pretty tired you guys' . Skipping joyfully down the hallway to the staircase. Caleb’s eyes watched her leave, smiling as she waved to the group past the banister. _I shouldn’t be looking at her like that._ The smile crumpled into a frown, Caleb grew angry with himself, the pain in his ribs pulsing, the queasiness in his stomach growing despite his desperate attempts to ignore it. 

Caleb watched his friends; Beaureguard drinking her weights worth and not-so-smoothly chatting up a blushing Yasha, Caduceus and Fjord were discussing the Wildmother and Nott cradling Frumpkin in her lap, her hands tightly holding her flask.  
‘You’re going to get them killed. You’re going to get yourself killed.’ Sighing heavily, Caleb winced as his rib twinged in pain from the sudden movement.  
Finishing his food, Caleb excused himself “I’m going to spend the rest of the night reading, goodnight everyone” holding his side, he made his way to the room he and Nott had rented.

Slowly resting on the side of one of the beds, he breathed, for what felt like the first time that evening. Caleb began peeling his clothing off and kicking off his shoes, resting the book holsters carefully on the small nightstand, moving the tall, lit candle by the copper metal candle holder over to the nightstand next to Nott’s bed.

Shirtless, Caleb inspected the damage to his ribs- _‘Good. At least it’s not broken.’_ \- eyes evaluating the large and painful bruise that had formed.  
Carefully, Caleb gathered his items and clothing, settling them in a pile on the floor and kicking his shoes slightly under the bed ; Exhaustion slowly creeping at him, his arms were aching, the small scars on his forearm itching under his arm wraps. Gratefully welcoming the soft touch of the bed, he crawled under the soft white sheets, the pain subsiding as the cold bed sheets pressed against his skin, Caleb struggled with the busyness of his mind until he managed to fall asleep.

Her hands were cold, pressed against his waist, brushing over the large bruise.  
A worried voice, almost like a whisper in his ear, “Cayleb, are you alright?” Blinking his eyes open, they were filled with _blue_. Her fanged teeth worrying at a plump bottom lip, Caleb watched as Jester ran her hands down his chest, a faint pink energy glowing from her hands, a rumble of infernal in his ear- The large bruise began to fade away, the pain leaving him. _I almost miss it._  
Confused-”Blueberry?” -Caleb quickly sat up on his elbows, looking around to see… not the room he had fallen asleep in.  
The room had pale blue walls, a beautiful ornate cabinet and a window, framed with heavy weighted, pale orange silk curtains.  
Leaning up in the bed, Caleb watched as Jester settled after his movement, her hands resting on one of his. “Hello Cayleb~”  
Touching where the bruise had been with his free, he slowly began to realise- _This.. I’m dreaming?_ his eyes landed on Jester, barely dressed in a thin silk underdress, the white contrasting her dark blue skin-  
Caleb's blood burned hot “Jester...” his breath leaving him as he watched her sharp teeth press against her plump lip, blushing deeply as his eyes met hers. 

__“ _Cayleb_ ” _ _

__“...This...This is a dream…” A moment of clarity rushed over Caleb as he reluctantly murmured the words._ _

__“Then this is a good dream.” Jester leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her hand resting on his cheek, her hair lightly brushing against his face.  
Caleb’s heart pounded, _Jester. _Jester was kissing him. What cruel fate had led him to dream of the beautiful woman he knew he could never hold?  
A cold tongue ran over his lips, and he gladly opened his mouth to her, her confidence was radiant, and Caleb was in awe. ___ _

____Jester’s strong body moved , her hand sliding around to the back of his neck, her nimble fingers curling around the red curls at the base of his neck._ _ _ _

____He wanted her. He wanted her lips, her hands, her strong arms.  
He wanted her the way fire wants to burn - the way the rain wants to fall, the way the ocean wants the shore, constantly racing, yet never able to stay. _ _ _ _

____She stood and he watched with eager eyes as his heart pounded. Caleb’s body automatically followed her, sitting up in the bed as she turned her back to him; her strong shoulders flexed as her arms delicately undressed herself.  
_Undressing for him. _  
The thin silk underdress dropped to her feet, her tail swished as she carefully stepped out of the underdress; Her toned body encapsulated Caleb’s sight; He felt undeserving of her - like his gaze would sully her purity. She was glowing, She’s angelic- _No, its more than that - she looks godly. _______ _ _

________Jester stepped closer to him, her hands reaching for him, her cool skin, soft against his rough, scarred arms. Her body was strong, she wasn’t boney like Caleb, her muscles flexed and moved with every breath she took, her body held itself with a radiant power that demanded respect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Caleb’s heart pounded in his chest. He moved, he wanted to be closer to her, desperate to divulge his secret desire-- but his body felt light, he was falling… falling quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Caleb jolted out of bed, his breathing heavy; his hands instinctively reaching for the space in front of him, _reaching for her. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The curtains were still open, Caleb noticed, as the bright early morning sun spilled through the ornate window frame- his eyes landed on Nott next, who was curled up with Frumpkin.  
Moving to stand, Caleb grabbed the small knitted blanket Nott had left at the bottom of the bed, unfolding it and gently placing it over her; Frumpkin’s sleepy ‘mrrp?’ startled Caleb, he quickly quietened his familiar, placing his finger over his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Turning back, Caleb grabbed the pile of clothes, turning to face the wall as he changed back into his many layers, not noticing the shooting pain in his side had completely faded.  
Caleb looked down at his body as he changed- the memory of his dream still vivid in his keen mind, Jester’s smile, her eyes gazing at him in a way he knew he would never see outside of his mind’s eye - His eyes squeezed shut, frustrated with his own pathetic longing, he rushed to dress himself. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pulling the door open, Caleb noticed Yasha talking to the tavern’s barkeep, who was much shorter than Yasha - Caleb noticed her attempt to hide the intimidation on her face, and quietly made his way over to where the barbarian was standing, staying just enough away that he wasn't imposing on their conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you do breakfast foods here?” Caleb overheard Yasha inquire gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No… I'm sorry, love, we bake them fresh here but not this early.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s a shame, but thank you anyway.” Yasha turned to Caleb, shrugging her shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb recalled the small bakery they had passed, “Would you like to come with me to the bakery with me? I believe it was called ‘Grains of Heaven’.” Caleb‘s hand found the two gold Nott had slipped into his pocket the night before as Yasha nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Notebook

Caleb’s eyes only looked up from his book after hearing the familiar footfall of a particular blue tiefling. Caleb had learnt to distinguish the sound of footsteps from his time at the Academy- Pushing back the thought, Caleb keyed back into the conversation being had at the table.  
Five of the six members of the Mighty Nein sat having breakfast.  
Caleb and Yasha had bought some food from the local bakery early in the morning; He had made sure to order a portion of cinnamon bear claws, remembering the gleeful smile on Jester’s face the last time she had food that reminded her of home.

“G’morning~” The sing song tone of Jester’s voice turned most of the mighty nein’s heads.  
“Ja, there she is. Good morning, Jester” Caleb greeted, rubbing some of the sleep away from his eye.  
The Might Nein greeted her; A “Morn’in Jessie” from Fjord and a grumble of, “I’m far too hungover for you to be this cheery in the morning, Jes.” from Beauregard.  
Caleb watched Jester swiftly move to an empty seat next to Caduceus, her hands reaching for the bear claws, poking a few bread rolls out of the way; Caleb pulled his eyes back to his book.

“They make Nikodranas style bear claws here?” Caleb listened to the conversation unfold at the table, but he found himself completely distracted from the words on the page.

“Caleb went out and bought them from the Bakery near here!” Nott’s voice rang out, slightly muffled from her mouthful of bread; A familiar pang of guilt ran through him as he felt the attention land on him, desperate not to show his friends the hot blush framing his cheeks.

He decided instead, to keep his face behind his book as he answered. “Yasha _and _I were the first people up, so _we _went to get some food.” Caleb’s curiosity seemed to take hold of him, as he peaked over the top of his book at Jester - She was chewing, the flakes of pastry dotted her blue lips, she was looking at Yasha - eyes wide and creased with a thankful smile.  
Caleb almost didn't notice he was staring until she turned to look at him, her face flushing purple; He watched her lips curl into a small smirk for a moment, before it dropped as she blinked away from his gaze. Her reaction was worrisome, a sliver of paranoia ran through Caleb’s mind at Jester’s aversion to him - Caleb watched Jester reach for another bear claw before burying her head in her notebook.____


	3. Fireplace

Sleep came easier to Caleb than usual, the normal hustle and bustle of his mind seemed to quieten down as they set up camp for the night, his thoughts clearing as he summoned the dome.  
Yasha and Beauraguard had volunteered to take first watch, and Caleb and Jester had agreed to take second - He knew missing out on a few hours of sleep wasn’t too bad for him, but he still wondered why he was… nervous… almost somehow excited for the few hours of duty. 

Caleb summoned Frumpkin, his ever faithful familiar, to curl up beside him before he settled down to sleep. 

_  
A strong muscular leg pinned Caleb against the wall, the boot pressed against his chest, keeping him in place.  
“You know what I want, Cayleb” The thick accent poured past blue lips curled with a smile,  
“Kneel.”_

_The command was simple, and Caleb followed it- his body slipping to the ground the moment she lifted her leg off him, instead placing it against the wall behind him.  
Her leg was still raised, her beautifully toned body was stood in front of him, her dress ruffled and raised from her movements- Caleb blushed deeply at the sight, -undeserving- and turned to look away  
Her hands gently brushed against his cheek-  
“Look at me.” -her temper only wavering when he  
refused her request, his face beet-red- “Look at me, Cayleb.”  
Her voice was commanding. Whenever Jester got like this, she changed; the power and control she exercised by simply lowering the tone of her voice sent shivers down Caleb’s spine and melted his resolve._

_How could he ever refuse her?_

_Their eyes met. Caleb didn’t mean to, but he had memorised every freckle on her face, every light blue scar, every crinkle in her smile - so well that his dreams always felt real, too real. Caleb knew this was dangerous, but a little selfishness in his dreams couldn’t hurt, right?  
“Cayleb…” Her voice brought him back, he didn’t realise he had broken eye contact until he snapped back to reality. “Do you want to do this?” _

_Even in his dreams Jester was always checking to see if he was okay._

_“Yes... please.”_

_Jester smiled down at him, her hand stroking his cheek, Caleb leaned into the touch - the cool skin against his hot face was comforting, but cut short when Jester moved her hand into his hair.  
The same innocent smile curled her lips as she tightened her grip on his hair at the base of his skull, the fiery mischief twinkling in her eyes. _

_“Colour?”_

_“Green.”_

_Caleb was pulled into the underskirt of Jester’s clothes, the ruffles and lace tickling his face before his hands came up to move them, clearing a path to his temple._

_What a wonderful way to worship.  
___

Frumpkin’s paw woke Caleb, tapping him on the face until he opened his eyes, swatting the paw away and looking around as he leaned up. 

He saw Beauregard walking toward him, and Yasha walking away from him - Caleb sat up properly, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce before Frumpkin gleefully sat in his lap. 

“Been up long?” Beaureguard’s familiar voice was hushed, as not to wake the others. 

“No, I just woke up, why, did i miss something?” Caleb jokes, his head gesturing over to Yasha. 

Beau turned to look, a strange sense of vulnerability on her face before she smiled and leaned over, practically folding herself in half as she petted the cat’s head, Caleb’s eyes turned to look over upon seeing Yasha walking to her bedroll, his eyes finally landing on Jester. 

“Why, were you watching?” Beau smirked widely before moving to leave, Caleb let her have the last word- this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments they are my sustenance


End file.
